eq2fandomcom_ja-20200214-history
Planes of Prophecy Timeline
このページは書きかけです *生産者は Planes of Prophecy Crafting Timeline をご覧ください。 *コレクションは Planes of Prophecy Collection Timeline をご覧ください。 メモ レベリングのヒント: 100から110までの最速の方法は、Plane of Magicでクエストをすることです。これは最初のシグネチャークエスト Legacy of Power: Secrets in an Arcane Land を進めるためにファクションを稼ぐことで始まります。そのファクションを最大にする必要はありませんが、1回のクエストで高い経験値を得られるので可能な限り稼いでおくのを勧めします。 *アセンジョンについて **幾つかのクエストでは Celestial Ascension を報酬に貰えます -- このポーションを消費すると、アクティブなアセンションクラスが1増加して最大15になります。 **幾つかのクエストでは Planes of Prophecy Overloaded Ascension Potion を報酬に貰えます -- 30分間あなたの guided ascension は自動的に補充され、必要に応じてレベルアップします ***プレミアムエディションを購入した場合は必ずこれを /claim してください。 新しいアセンジョンマスターが利用可能になる前に Ascension が満タンになります。 ***1人のキャラクターが Coliseum of Valor をアンロックすると、あなたのいずれかのレベル105の所有キャラクターは入場したり、アセンジョンマスターを使うことが出来ます。 **新しいアセンジョンのトレーナーが Coliseum of Valor にいます。 *ソロゾーンの一部にはトレード不可の青いキラキラがあります。 詳細は Planes of Prophecy Collection Timeline を参照してください。 *コレクターズ・エディションまたはプレミアム・エディションを購入したプレイヤーは、Drukyna Marsh (-577、-44、178) で Bhoohghar が登場して雇用できる可能性があります。 *''メモ：キャラクターが Plane Of Magic に入るとき、その divine Potency は自動的に最低50に設定されます。この自動付与は過剰なので、divine Potency の付与50 の玩具は Tishan's Lockbox から取り除かれました。'' 要件 *これらのクエストのために少なくともレベル100の冒険者である必要があります。 **''おおまかに32k+ポテンシーが必要です。Tishan チェストの初期装備では、50の divine potency とともに（Day of Summer クエストや Tishan チェストの装備から達成可能）あなたのポテンシーは約32kになります'' ***''Q: 幾分の過剰なポテンシーが魔法のように40kダメージから2百万+ダメージまで行かせることにはなりませんか？'' ***''A: それな。PoP のモブは大量のポテンシーを緩和するので、些細と感じる増加のようなものでも大量に増やすことによって、あなたの実際のダメージを増やすことができます。'' *このゾーンには競合するファクションがあります。 詳細についてはファクションとクエストのセクションを参照してください。 *さまざまなインスタンスにアクセスするには、シグネチャークエストをする必要があります。 **シグネチャータイムラインのために生産レベル2が必要です。 *Pride Pakiat の50ｋファクションに到達するために Crossing At The Crossing クエストで、少なくともレベル100の生産者である必要があります。 アチーブメント このゾーンは以下のアチーブメントを提供しています： *Destiny in the Planes of Prophecy rewards with a offhand weapon that can be upgraded. To earn the adventure achievement, you must complete the Signature timeline and get all 3 factions to +50k once. This includes the final quest for each faction; one faction after the other, not all 3 at once! *High Plains Drifter: Players who discover all of the teleport pads earn the , which also makes travel much faster! *It's So Magical!: an exploration achievement to complete while wandering the zone Travel To travel to the Plane of Magic, players must go to a spire in another zone (e.g. Enchanted Lands) or if a player is in a guild that has it, use the amenity in the form of the spire or wizard that creates a portal in the guild hall. The new zone's name will appear in the center of the map after interacting with the portal. *Within the Plane of Magic, players can use a flying mount to go from island to island or a teleport pad, similar to those found in other zones (e.g. Neriak). *This zone is very large. Unlocking the teleport pads first earns the achievement, High Plains Drifter and it makes travel much faster. Stocking up on Totem of Escape also speeds up inter-zone travel considerably. :*For a map with the locations of each pad, see the Travel section of the main Plane of Magic page. 無料装備 Near the zone-in point in the Plane of Magic at is Thisan's Lockbox. It contains free gear for level 100 characters based on class. *The gear pieces are slightly better than KA expert heroic and T1 raid gear. (15 resolve, and more health then the expert heroic gear) *Orange adorn slots have taken the place of old purple adorn slots. Legacy of Power シグネチャークエスト As mentioned in the Requirements section, players must complete specific signature quests to access instances. All instances are accessed through the Coliseum of Valor first, which means the quests have a slight order. # Legacy of Power: Secrets in an Arcane Land # Legacy of Power: Hero's Devotion required to access the Coliseum of Valor # Legacy of Power: An Innovative Approach required to access the "Plane of Innovation" # Legacy of Power: Realm of the Plaguebringer required to access the "Plane of Disease" # Legacy of Power: Through Storms and Mists required to access the "Torden, Bastion of Thunder" # Legacy of Power: Glimpse of the Hereother # Legacy of Power: Drawn to the Fire required to access the "Solusek Ro's Tower" # Legacy of Power: Deep Trouble required to access the "Brackish Vaults" zones # Legacy of Power: Tyrant's Throne required to access ファクションとクエスト There are three competing Factions in the zone, each with its own quest line. All factions have NPCs for the broker, mender and so on. It is impossible to have all 3 Factions at +50k at the same time. When characters gain positive faction for one you will lose the equal amount of previously gained faction with the others; however, when a character increases their faction above 20,000 for a single faction, they cannot drop below 20,000 by any means for that faction. *For repeatable faction quests: the quest journal tracks how much faction you need until your character will get new/more quests. *There is an achievement if you complete all three faction questlines, and it rewards a new offhand. Be sure to do the "capstone quest" for each faction before you switch though. See this forum post. *Pride Pakiat capstone quest is Reflection of Recollection *House Yrzu capstone quest is The Majestrix's Trust *House Vahla capstone quest is Dedication Rewarded *All require 50,000 faction, and reward a suffix title to end the faction quest line. 'House Yrzu' Note: the quest timeline for this faction is not complete. Look for feathers. See quest series starter: at #106 The Queen's Favor #106 Light Studies # repeatable quests #*106 Lighter Studies #106 Specific Resonance # repeatable quests #*106 More Specific Resonance #106 An Eye for Art requires 1,000 House Yrzu (Faction) #106 Water Canvas #106 Further Applications #106 Shape the Future requires 1,000 House Yrzu (Faction) #106 Art Class Drop Out #106 Learning Their Place #105 Dress Code #106 Riddle Me This requires 8,500 House Yrzu (Faction) #105 Unusual Suspect #105 Right in the Nose #106 Take Me to Your Leader #106 No Pride to Speak Of #105 Furthering Education #105 Forbidden Studies #105 Teacher Conference #105 Cultural Understanding #105 Land Development #105 Professional Opinion #105 Eureka Moment #105 Scar Treatment #105 Terra Forma Repeatable Quests requiring 23,500 House Yrzu (Faction) *105 Retaking The Test from Hassetya *105 Fount Duty from Ilarmna Repeatable Quests requiring 32,500 House Yrzu (Faction) *105 All's Wells from *105 Tending Gardens from *105 Vetted Rocks from *105 Crystals in the Rough #106 The Majestrix's Trust requires 50,000 House Yrzu (Faction) 'House Vahla' See quest series starter: at #106 Caught Slime-Handed #106 Steal It Back #106 Not for Breakfast #repeatable quests: #*106 Steal It All Back #*106 Still Not for Breakfast #106 Here Comes the Bribe requires 1,000 House Vahla (Faction) #106 Subtle Differences requires 1,000 House Vahla (Faction) #106 Sure as Shell #106 A Subtle Ploy #106 Profit and Loss #106 Oh Ye, Of Riddle Faith #106 Sphinx Outside the Box #106 Assumed Identity #106 Teach a Man to Aetherfish #106 Nothing Subtle About It #106 Arcana Control #106 Seeds of Change #106 Fresh and Greasy #110 Koyame's Elemental Study #106 Doomsday Prep Repeatable Quests requiring 20,500 House Vahla (Faction) *106 Between a Rock and a Hard Beak from Koyame *106 Removing Some Competition from Jihyon #106 Serving the Mindfold Matriarch requires >= 26,500 House Vahla (Faction) #106 Material Evidence #106 Counterfeit It to Win It #106 Following a Familiar Face #106 Show Not Tell #106 Mindfold Matriarch's Effective Plan requires 37,000 House Vahla (Faction) Repeatable Quests requiring 32,500 House Vahla (Faction) *106 Artifact Not Fiction from Pannaxxun *106 Fawning Over Flora from Himaduri *106 Clean Sweep the Grounds from Mindfold Matriarch Taneesha *106 Dazzle and Delight from Mindfold Matriarch Taneesha ** NOTE: After doing each once, you can choose to take EITHER Clean Sweep OR Dazzle, but not both at once. #106 Dedication Rewarded requires 50,000 House Vahla (Faction) 'Pride Pakiat' See quest series starter: at #106 The Introduction #106 Can't Step in the Same River Twice #106 The Missing Heart Leaves a Hole #repeatable quests: #*106 Can't Step in the Same River Twice, Twice #*106 The Missing Heart Leaves Another Hole #106 Seven Tomes and No Sense requires -2,000 Pride Pakiat (Faction) #106 Perennial Complications #106 Stripped By Striplings #106 The Wick is Curiosity requires -2,000 Pride Pakiat (Faction) #106 The Candle is Learning #106 The Supreme Art of Teaching #106 Joy in Knowledge requires Stripped By Striplings #106 The Desired Golden Vessel #106 The Vexing Golden Coin #106 The Bloody Brutal Truth #106 Music From The Elder #106 The Seven Keystones to Success #106 Green Fruit For Rut #106 Operation Crustacean Station #106 The Mootuingo Objective #repeatable quests: #*106 Green Fruit For Rut Part Duex #*106 Operation Crustacean Station Continuation #106 From Mind to Matter requires 30,100 Pride Pakiat (Faction) #106 The Punishment Due #106 Consoling the Souls #106 Consciousness With Objectification #106 The Crucible of Purpose #106 Crossing At The Crossing - this quest requires tradeskill 100 to complete Repeatable quests requiring 39,000 Pride Pakiat (Faction) *106 Consoling the Souls: A Contemplation from Khat-Ra Pakiat *106 The Mootuingo Job from Izny Rut *106 The River Job from Izle Tot *106 The Starfire Collection from Ta-hetu #106 Reflection of Recollection requires 50,000 Pride Pakiat (Faction) タイムアタックの鍵クエ Turning in the keys (PoP) hint it is NPCs not chests this time round. *106 An Unusual Rod small golden rod with odd spear tip, nestled on top of rocks. *106 Barrel of Monkeys an empty brown barrel. *106 Chip Off the Old Block giant clickable+landable Aetherscar shard floating in mid air. *106 Chronicles of Magic Meandering floating tome, spotted in Aetherscar, but probably has huge roam range just like the Tome in OF of KA. *106 Curse You, Yrzu clickable scroll on table. *106 Eight Orbs for Eight Pillars clickable chest behind furniture merchant Tanagh, in Khali'Vahla area. *106 Pages Out of Place clickable book on the ground next to Meskhenar, Pakiat Bluffs *106 Medallion Stallion small clickable box on the cliffs of Metetherial Plains near the river. *110 Faction Reaction Satisfaction large cnidcara corpse on ground in Kandra Uplands. 追加クエスト Amphitheater of Song #106 Ghost's Lost Score #106 Turn Loose the Ignus #106 Why Don't the Ayriegales Sing #106 Esper in the Deep Dark Forest #106 For the Voice She Once Had パブリッククエスト *Plane of Innovation PQ *Plane of Disease PQ *Tower of Solusek Ro PQ en:Planes of Prophecy Timeline